Amour déplace les montagnes
by satine01
Summary: Réponse à un défi lancé sur un group yahoo anglais sur SGA : Rodney tire sur un ennemi prisonnier pour savoir où John est retenu. McShep. oneshort


**Titre:** Amour déplace les montagnes

**Auteur:** moi bien sur.

**Disclamer:** rien à moâ snif

**Remarques:** C'est ma première OS (tapée sur ordi, car sinon, j'ai une ou deux encours au brouillon) sur SGA, alors soyez indulgents.

Réponse à un défi lancé sur un group yahoo anglais sur SGA : Rodney tire sur un ennemi prisonnier pour savoir où John est retenu.

Je l'ai commencé lorsque j'ai lu le défi, mais je l'ai continué en regardant l'épisode 'Le Disciple' de la saison 3 du Profiler. Du coup, le souterrain où John et les autres sont retenu, je l'imagine un peu comme celui dans cet épisode (le laboratoire où le père de Sam travaillait jadis lol).

Il n'y a aucune indication sur la ligne de temps dans SGA, sauf que l'action se passe après la rencontre des genii.

_Cette fiction est dédicacé à myvaughn-sark qui adore le couple McShep._

**Amour déplace les montagnes **

"- Vous avez fait quoi ?!"

Rodney regardait Elisabeth comme si elle était un OVNI. Celle ci aurait pu rire de sa réaction, se vanter d'avoir fermé le clapet du plus arrogant scientifique de la citée, mais l'heure n'était pas au rire.

"- Non mais vous êtes malade ?!"

Dr Weir n'a jamais laissé personne lui parler sur se ton, mais elle était en tord et elle le savait. Elle avait foiré et ça allait mal terminer !

"- Je veux diriger l'équipe de secours !"

Le ton du scientifique était sans appel et laissa Elisabeth avec la mâchoire pendante ! Jamais Rodney McKay aurait proposé de se mettre en danger s'il avait d'autre choix. C'était la première fois...

"- Vous allez bien, Rodney ?" demanda-t-elle sortant de sa surprise.

"- Bien sur que je ne vais pas bien !" siffla McKay. "Et c'est entièrement de votre faute, alors vous me laissez conduire une mission de secours sans protester !"

C'est ainsi que quelques heures plus tard, Rodney et une équipe traversaient la porte des étoiles pour voler au secours de colonel Sheppart et son équipe.

Et tous n'étaient pas au bout de leur surprise!

Ils avaient trouvé vite fait l'endroit qui était décrit dans la dernière communication à travers la porte par Sheppard. Rodney avait été mis à la tête de l'équipe. Il avait tout de suite prit la direction des opérations. Ils s'avançaient lentement, mais surement. Ils...

Le bâtiment ressemblait fortement à une construction genii. Ils s'avancèrent le long des murs, sans faire de bruits, mais ils savaient que c'était grand et qu'ils avaient peu de chances de trouver les prisonniers sans aide intérieure. Et ils eurent de la chance.

Au détour d'un couloir, ils tombèrent sur un vigile. Il fut au sol dés qu'ils le virent, immobilisé par une arme Wraith. Bientôt ils trouvèrent une salle vide, où ils s'enfermèrent pour questionner leur 'invité'.

Ce fut l'un des militaires qui s'occupa à extorquer les informations, mais bientôt ils virent que le prisonnier ne voulait rien dire.

Ce fut trop pour Rodney. Il s'approcha du centre de la pièce, là où l'homme était retenu, et attrapa son automatique, le pointant sur l'homme.

Quand il parla, ses mots étaient forts, chargés de haine et...

"- Tu vas nous dire où les étrangers sont retenus prisonniers ?"

L'homme ne semblait pas du tout impressionné par l'arme pointée sur lui, souriant affrontement au scientifique comme le défiant de lui tirer dessus.

Et les autres personnes dans la pièce sursautèrent quand celui ci le fit. Un coup tiré dans le genou du prisonnier qui hurla.

"- Arrêtez ! Il est deux niveaux plus bas, dans la salle de détention gardée par deux hommes."

Rodney rangea son arme et se tourna vers les autres.

"- Et bien, qu'est e que voua attendez, allons-y !"

Et ils poursuivirent leur chemin, à la rescousse des autres.

** POV Rodney **

Non, mais ! Qu'est ce qu'ils croyaient ? Que j'allais laisser mon amant dans les mains de ces fous ? Que j'allais gentiment attendre que les autres aillent le chercher ? Non merci ! Au revoir le pacifique raleur scientifique ! Quand on s'en prend à quelque chose qui m'appartient !

Nous nous sommes fait une promesse, John et moi, quelque mois plutôt. Nous savions que ce soit sur Terre ou sur Atlantis, nous ne pourrons pas nous marier, alors nous avons célébré en privé, rien que nous deux. Nous nous sommes promis de veiller l'un sur l'autre. De croire l'un dans l'autre. de ne jamais abandonner...

Jamais !

Nous avons échangé de vœux. Nous avons scellé notre 'contrat' avec du sang et de l'amour. John m'avait donné ses plaques et en échange, je me suis offert à lui.

Et ce n'est pas maintenant que j'allais l'abandonner. Cela m'est égal ce que les autres pensent de mon attitude, mais j'aime sincèrement John, et je ne le laisserai pas se faire tuer de si tôt.

** Fin POV **

Dés leur retour sur l'Atlantis en compagnie de l'équipe libérés, d'étranges rumeurs circulèrent. Mais personne n'osa en parler devant l'un des principaux concernés. D'un côté, John Sheppard était encore à l'infirmerie, endormi et protégé par le redoutable docteur Beckett, et personne ne voulait passer leur visite médicale en avance. De l'autre côté, le docteur McKay était d'une humeur massacrante tous les jours, et tout le monde savait qu'il fallait l'éviter dans ces périodes là.

** POV Carson **

J'avais toujours un moniteur dans mon bureau qui disait quand un patient se réveillait de son coma ou se réveillait tout court. Ce matin là, quand je vis le moniteur de John s'agiter, je me levais pour aller l'examiner. Mais le spectacle qui m'attendait, une fois arrivé en vue du lit du major Sheppard, me cloua sur place.

En effet, John était réveillé. Et dans tous les sens du terme. Il a du être un moment plutôt assis sur le lit, mais maintenant il était à demi couché sur une silhouette qu'il coinçait sous son corps sur sa couchette.

Il ne me prit pas plus de quelque secondes avant de reconnaître mon meilleur ami, et amant occasionnel.

"- Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici," fis-je avec ma bonne humeur habituelle.

J'étais content que mon ami s'était trouvé quelqu'un à aimer. Rodney était une personne attentionnée et aimante, mais assez coincée sur le plan social. John était la personne qu'il lui fallait.

En attendant, j'eus un sourire en coin en les voyant sauter dans les différentes directions l'un de l'autre.

"- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, Carson," commença John, aussi gêné que Rodney.

Mon sourire s'agrandit d'avantage. Si Rodney n'avait pas été surpris, ce serait lui qui aurait dit cette phrase.

"- Ah bon ?" fis-je narquois. "Mes yeux m'ont trompé alors, car j'ai cru que vous avez, John, perdu votre langue dans la gorge de Rodney. Mais c'est vrai, ce n'est pas possible."

Les deux tourtereaux rougirent à tel point que je ne croyais pas possible de rougit plus. Je ris cette fois ci.

"- Je vous laisse un moment, je crois que j'ai oublié quelque chose à mon bureau, je serai de retour dans quelques minutes pour vous examiner, John, alors soyez présentable."

Ils rougirent encore plus et je sortis de la pièce avec un dernier éclat de rire.

** Fin POV **

Dés que Carson fut hors de vue, John attira Rodney vers lui de nouveau.

"- C'est un grand ami, tu sais," fit le scientifique. "Il ne dira rien au autres."

"- Oui, je sais," fut la seule réponse du major avant qu'il n'embrasse de nouveau son ami.

"- J'ai eu peur pour toi !" soupira Rodney quand John lui en donna l'occasion.

"- Je savais que tu ne me laisseras jamais tomber !"

"- Je t'aime, John."

"- Je t'aime aussi, mon sauveur."

** Fin **

R&R svpsvpsvp!!!!!


End file.
